


Ты не один

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bloating, Consensual Kink, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kink, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Stuffing, feederism, stuffing kink, вроде, ну тип того, так короче все
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Том и Торд узнают свой один схожий пошлый интерес — стаффинг.





	Ты не один

**Author's Note:**

> сейчас два часа ночи  
> я не знаю что я делаю

    —Господи, какие же тугие брюки, — стонал Торд, расстегивая молнию джинс. Его живот выпир вперед, освобожденный от пленительных штанов. Торд провел рукой по своему набитому пузу, медленно дыша. Он давил кулаком на более больные места, тихо охая и стоная.  
    Вдруг входная дверь начала открываться, и Торд быстро привстал, накрываясь теплым пледом. Его три друга зашли, громко что-то обсуждая.  
—Привет, Торд, — сказал Эдд, — не скучал?  
—Да, нет... вроде... — Торд бормотал, пытаясь устроиться по-удобнее для своего тяжелого живота.  
    Эдд и Мэтт прошли дальше, на второй этаж, а Том все еще снимал куртку. Закончив, он присел рядом с Тордом, желая посмотреть телевизор.  
—Поделись, — фыркнул Том, отбирая у Торда половину пледа, нечайно раскрывая то, что Торд прятал. Глаза Тома упали туда же.  
    Торд покраснел, тяжело глотнул и посмотрел на Тома, ожидая его реакции.  
—Эм... — щеки Тома начали гореть. — Чт- что это...?  
—Я... я просто немного переел, — Торд сказал, пытаясь найти отмазку.  
—Нихуя себе «немного», — посмеялся Том, — ты выглядешь, будто проглотил арбуз.  
—Знаю... — Торд прошептал, довольно смотря на свое пузо, проводя по нему рукой. Он вдруг очнулся и мысленно шлепнул себя по голове.  
—Я уже привык к твоим странностям, комми, — посмеялся Том и опять повернул взглад к телевизору.  
    А то, что Торд не знал, это что его живот очень привлек Тома, и свой явно заинтересованный член Том кокраз прятал под пледом.  
   Том думал, что вот-вот его эрекция уйдет сама, но через некоторое время он понял, что пока он сидит с Тордом, это не случится.  
—Эм... а тебе больно...? — спросил Том, сглотнув страх.  
—Ну... — Торд посмотрел вниз и пожал плечами. — Это больше приятно, чем больно.  
Том почти не поверил своим ушам, когда Торд признался в этом. Неужели у них сходился этот странный кинк?  
—Представляю, — согласился Том.  
Торд на него странно посмотрел, — всмысле?  
—Ну, я и не раз сам, ну, как бы- эм... — слова Тома перепутались и он опять покраснел.  
—А. Понял.  
Том не мог понять, как Торд относился к этому так нормально.  
—Ну, — Том покашлел, — это хорошо, что, ну, я не один такой. — Том взглянул в сторону Торда на секунду и потом опять обратил внимание на телевизор.  
    В воздухе, между ними, летала какая-то напреженность, много не сказанных слов и стыд. Торд был увлечен передачей, а Том все еще старался высказать каких то слов — только их не было.  
    Вдруг Том почувствовал теплую ладонь сверху его руки. Его щеки залились краской и он, эксперементируя, посмотрел на Торда. Коммунист нежно улыбнулся ему, и Том хотел отвернуться, но не смог.  
—Да, Том, — тихо посмеялся Торд, — ты не один такой.


End file.
